


Mad Hatter

by Fifty



Category: Gotham (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Friends to Lovers, Gang Violence, Kissing, M/M, Madness, Police
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifty/pseuds/Fifty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your out of your fucking mind"</p>
<p>The man just chuckled "well you know what they say, all the best people are crazy"</p>
<p>Where Mickey meets Jerome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Hatter

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and if you want me to carry on x

If you looked closely enough Gotham wasn't really that much of a different place. Mickey strolled down the street and had already encountered an attempted robbery where the douche bag pointed a gun at him. Needless to say Mickey had left the guy clutching his nose and balls as he robbed the guy instead. 

 

Piece of crap!

 

He caught sight of a newspaper stating there had been a break out at the institute for the criminally insane resulting in five dead coppers who now each had consoling families raging for blood as the GPD tried to track down the escaped convicts. All Mickey had to do was find this guy who owed money to his dad and get the hell out of here, easier said than done as this little piece of crap was more difficult to find than a needle in a haystack. 

 

The siren of the police car beeped and he saw two coppers eyeing him, noticing a strangers face was rare in Gotham, but one look at Mickey and they realised he would fit in just fine round these parts as he walked confidently down the streets with a permanent glare on his face. 

 

Suddenly a massive explosion shook the ground Mickey walked on as other passers-by gasped and screamed in shock as the bank blew up, shards of glass scattered the pavements and bits of bricks landed on cars and people.

 

Holy Fuck!

 

The coppers who had been eyeing Mickey rushed to the scene but were stopped when a man with fiery red hair and a massive maddening grin came out of the ruined bank and held up a bazooka to the cops. Widening his eyes Mickey ducked in the alley way just as the guy fired the weapon at the coppers who didn't stand a chance. Feeling his heart race he stood up and glanced around the building. He retracted his previous statement. Maybe Southside was a far better place than Gotham. 

 

\--

 

The day turned into night and it was still hot as hell as Mickey rented a low dive hotel opposite a seedy strip club on Gotham City. He managed to speak to his dad telling him he hadn't found the guy yet but he had a lead. Hanging up while shouting profanities at his other sons Terry told Mickey to just get the money and get back home. 

 

While lighting another cancer stick Mickey opened his window and spotted a familiar figure walking down the dark streets and stopping outside the strip joint. It was the guy from earlier who blew up the bank, still holding that smirk on his face. 

 

Confident bastard 

 

He looked all tailored up as he spoke to a few men who seemed to want to give him a beat down. When one of the guys pulled a gun out and held it close to the red heads forehead the man laughed manically and stepped closer. Mickey could see the other guys look at each other as if to say what-the-fuck!

 

Mickey didn't know what the hell was wrong with him but he wanted to see what the red head would do next as the big guy still held a gun to his head. He couldn't make out the words the red head was saying but it seemed to strike nerve with the big guy who slowly lowered the gun while red head gave him an evil grin. The three men walked inside the club leaving the red head outside who studied his surroundings. Suddenly he looked up and caught Mickeys stare, maniac or not, Milkovichs do not bitch out and look away. So Mickey continued to stare at the man while bringing the cigarette to his lips and inhaling deeply. 

 

Red head tilted his head and grinned

 

Fuck did this guy ever not smile?

 

Walking forward slowly towards Mickeys building the big guy from before came out and called the guy in. looking back up at Mickey he winked and swaggered into the club

 

What in the actual fuck!


End file.
